


Illetéktelen behatoló

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Shounen-ai
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita arra ébred, hogy nincs egyedül a lakásában.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illetéktelen behatoló

Arra ébredt, hogy végigfut a hideg a hátán. A huzat csiklandozta a bőrét, és libabőrös lett a gerince mentén a bőre. Felmordult. Határozottan emlékezett rá, hogy este lefekvés előtt bezérta az ablakot, hiszen hűvös volt odakint, és nem akart megfázni. Arra is határozottan emlékezett - hiába ivott meg egy üveg sört a srácokkal a kocsmában -, hogy egyedül jött haza az este. Akkor mégis ki nyitotta ki az ablakot?

Lassan és óvatosan nyitotta ki a szemét. A fal felé fordulva aludt, így nem látott semmit, ám a fürdőszoba irányából halk neszezést hallott. Tartva attól, hogy esetleg betörő van nála, egy csigánál is lassabban fordult át másik oldalára, ügyelve arra, hogy ne csapjon zajt. Látta, hogy a mosdó ajtaja résnyire nyitva van, és a hangokból ítélve a behatoló megnyitotta a vízcsapot. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Egy betörő nem állna neki kezet mosni a lakásában, nem igaz?

Kikelt az ágyból, és az ajtóhoz sétált. Biztos, ami biztos alapon a kezébe vette azt az ocsmány vázát, amit Ruru anyukájától kapott a születésnapjára tavaly - lehet, hogy ronda volt, viszont jó nehéz, kiváló fegyver válna belőle. Az akciófilmekből és bűnügyi sorozatokból eltanult mozdulattal lökött egy aprót az ajtón, miközben az ajtófélfának simult, és óvatosan benézett a fürdőszobába.

\- Hát te meg mit csinálsz? - nézett rá Uruha, aki éppen a kezét szárítgatta egy kis fehér kéztörlővel. Reita kerek szemekkel meredt a másikra.

\- Én is kérdezhetném ugyanezt. Mégis hogy kerülsz a lakásomra?

\- Van pótkulcsom, emlékszel? - vont vállat Uruha, miközben gondosan a szárítóra terítette a törölközőt.

\- Tudom - forgatta a szemét a basszusgitáros. - De miért nem szóltál, hogy átjössz?

\- Gondoltam, egy jó kis reggeli kufirccal keltelek, csak előtte el kellett mennem vécére - vigyorogta a magasabbik férfi. - Sajnos túl hamar ébredtél fel, így lőttek a meglepetésnek.

\- Azt hittem, betörő van nálam, baszd meg! - csattant fel Reita, és idegesen lecsapta a vázát a mosógép tetejére, de olyan erővel, hogy az azon nyomban ripityára tört. A két férfi döbbenten meredet a szerteszét hulló cserepekre.

\- Te most komolyan összetörted a vázát, amit anyukámtól kaptál? - pislogott Uruha.

Reita tekintete találkozott gyerekkori barátjával, és ebben a pillanatban egyszerre törtek ki hangos nevetésben.


End file.
